Lost Persona
by HornyLoliLoki
Summary: Through out her year at Gekkoukan High, Minako Arisato faced many challenges most teen girls face, with a little extra. Love, pain, school, and Shadows. A busy school year accompanied by her unwanted feelings for her best friend. How will she cope with them? MinakoxJunpei, rated T (maybe M in the future? Probably not).
1. Prologue

"Junpei!" I yelled from downstairs. "Come on! Breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he walked down, pulling on that stupid baseball cap.

Yukari and Mitsuru waited in their seats as Fuuka set breakfast on the table, the rice still steaming slightly, the smell of miso intruding my nose as I sat across from Akihiko's spot. We sat and waited until Akihiko and Junpei joined us, sitting across and next to me.

"What kept you?" Yukari asked.

"I slept in. Is it suddenly illegal to sleep in on a Sunday?" Junpei shot back, obviously cranky from being woken up.

I laughed as he rubbed his eyes. Smiling at Junpei, I felt my heart skip a beat as he smiled back. This stupid feeling had been plaguing me for a while now. The unfortunate feeling of falling for your best guy friend who obviously would never return your feelings, despite him always acting like he did. Boy just seem to be stupid like that.

"Come on, Stupei, we have a mission in a week, you can't just sleep through everything." Yukari stated, holding her rice bowl in one hand and her chopsticks in the other.

Junpei sighed and we began to eat.

"Yukari, you're too hard sometimes." I said as I sipped my milk.

Junpei smiled over before taking a slurp of miso. The next boss would appear soon, as Pharos told me last night. I felt the blood drain from my face as I thought about Pharos. He was so odd and creepy, my final opinion on his was still formulation.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Junpei asked as he elbowed my side.

"Um… Nothing." I whispered.

What is this end he keeps talking about? I don't want my friends to die…

"You're a horrible liar." I looked up at him. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I'm probably going to the mall." I answered.

"What's with girls and always going to the mall?" Junpei began, his mouth full of food as he did. "What's so fun about shopping? You just go around trying on clothes and obsessing over how you look. I mean, you look great without trying." My cheeks tinged pink at his unintentional compliment. "What's wrong? You feeling okay?" He asked.

I nodded and started eating. Shit… I'm so pathetic.


	2. Love and Pain

I sat on the bed and looked around the room, the pink and purple coloring making my head spin. The voice trying to make me give in fading slowly before the shower in the other room turned off. The door slowly opened and someone walked out.

"Hey, it's all your's." A familiar voice said.

My head turned towards the voice, turning red as I did. Akihiko stepped towards me, his towel loosely wrapped around his waist. I turned my head away quickly, covering my eyes.

"Put on some clothes!" I yelled.

"Huh? Oh!" He hurried into the bathroom to dress.

After a couple minutes he came out, blushing just as badly as he. His silver hair was still dripping and his clothes were messy and disheveled, obvious that he had been in a hurry to cover up.

"Um… Please don't tell the others about this." Akihiko senpai said.

"No problem."

He seemed off put by my answer as he hurried out and looked for the stairs. Avoiding the shadows lurking around, we hurried around the rooms to find the stairs.

"What does that mean?" Senpai asked, seeming a little peeved.

"I would be embarrassed about them knowing too." Especially Junpei.

We hurried upstairs and saw Junpei and Yukari. Junpei's brows were furrowed into a scowl as he glared daggers over us. Something was definitely off about him. Did the same happen to him? Or was he being his usual overprotective self?

"Junpei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He practically growled.

After our short exchange, we headed to the stairs. Akihiko and Junpei kept looking at each other, a sense of hostility hanging in the air. Junpei and Yukari must have gone through the same thing, but why would Junpei be mad at Akihiko? Could be be made because he knows the same thing happened to us? Even though I love how protective he came be, he's just too protective somethings.

My legs were pulled tightly to my chest as I sat on my bed. Why was Junpei so mad? Why does he do this? Go from being the good old Junpei I love, to acting like he hates me. I can't take it! Tears pooled in my eyes as I clenched my fists. It isn't fair, he can't have this much control over my feelings. He can't hurt me! But he can… Because I let him.

"Minako?" Fuuka said as she knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I quickly wiped my eyes and crossed my legs.

Fuuka walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, placing a hand on my knee.

"He's just under a lot of stress. Don't worrk."

I nodded slowly, the tears threatening to come out again. He is just stressed. Just stressed. Junpei does get a lot of crap from the others, and I'm sure having a girl being better than him does hurt his ego. A chuckle left my lips as I smiled sadly.

"He really is an idiot somethings. If he just accepted some help it would be easier for him. I always offer to help him, but I'm sure he wouldn't want the girl who's more powerful than him to also be the one to help him."

"Minako, don't talk like that. It isn't your fault." Fuuka hugged me close. "Junpei shouldn't be so rude about this, he needs to get over himself."

I laughed and hugged back.

"That's rather bold."

"O-oh! I'm sorry…" She looked down.

"No, it's okay. It suits you."

We laughed together before Fuuka dragged me down to the kitchen to make treats.


End file.
